


what follows next

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "You seem to enjoy this."





	what follows next

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while cleaning up my hard drive. Enjoy. 
> 
> Inspired by the **Prompt from SPN Kinkmeme:** Most Sam/Gabriel fics out there have top!Gabe. There are several D/s ones. I want a fic where Gabriel is a submissive. The reason he's such a smartass is that he secretly wants/needs someone to stop him, to tell him what to do. Sam figures it out and starts training Gabriel.

Gabriel is squirming, rubbing his aching cock against the soft sheets, but it doesn't help. It's still torture, every moment makes him just more sensitive, more aware of the position he's in. At least the rope tying him to the bed is gone. Now it's just his hands, bound together on his back and he can live with it. Better than before, where he had been lying on his back, ankles tied to the bed and utterly helpless. 

"Hmmph," Gabriel moans as strong hands squeeze his ass. He'd beg if he could, but Sam put a gag into his mouth a while ago. 

Not just a ballgag, he could've lived with that. No, instead it's a penis gag and the smooth silicone in his mouth is driving him to distraction. Sam knows exactly how much it affects him, having that thing in his mouth. It's as if he's sucking off Sam. When he clothes his eyes, he can pretend that it's Sam's dick pressing against his tongue. It's almost big enough to go down his throat, but since Sam doesn't want him to choke on accident the gag is just on the outside of too big. 

A firm slap on his ass makes Gabriel twitch. He's not sure if he wants Sam to spank him again or not. Anyway, that decision is out of his hands right now. 

"You seem to enjoy this," Gabriel hears Sam says and in the next second the hand spanks him again. Just as firm and well-aimed. 

Another long breath escapes Gabriel, the gag reminding him of his helplessness. His hips rut forwards, seeking friction, but the relief doesn't come. Instead, the sheets only get wetter as another three slaps on his bottom make his dick spill more pre-come. 

Gabriel whines and arches his back. He doesn't mind being spanked, he loves the sting and the warm feeling on his ass, but usually, Sam announces how much he gets. Forces him to count even. 

"I want you to be good, angel," Sam whispers into his ear, leaning above Gabriel, who becomes aware of his master pressing his tall body against his back. 

He's looming over him, making clear that Gabriel has no way to escape as he sucks a mark onto a blank spot on Gabriel's neck. 

Sam's fingers on the other hand cause Gabriel to keep still, very still. Experience has taught him not to move right now. 

The reward finally comes in the form of smooth silicone, slightly curved and slicked up already. Gabriel sighs when it slides into him. One thrust and it's lodged inside him, so deep and satisfying. Even more, when Sam does him the favour of moving it, pulling it out in one long movement and slams it back in, knowing how much Gabriel loves the burn. The load moan around the gag proves as much. 

It continues like this. Sam keeps fucking him with the toy and Gabriel lays on the bed, face buried in the pillow and moaning whenever his lover nudges the spot makes him see sparks. 

Unfortunately, it's not enough. It's a bit too slow to bring him over the edge. Instead, Gabriel is writhing under Sam's ministrations soon. 

"Sh, not yet," Sam tells him. Then he reaches around and adjusts something near Gabriel's mouth. 

Who doesn't know what to do with himself, when he feels the toy in his mouth shudder. The gags come to live, buzzing enough to send up shivers over Gabriel's spine. God, it doesn't take it long until he melts into the movements, almost holding his mouth open in order to fully experience the gag fucking his mouth. 

"Greedy, aren't you?" Sam asks him and chuckles amused when he slaps Gabriel's ass again and gets the usual reaction. "I could leave you like this for hours. Blindfold you, tie you up and stuff your holes with toys."

Gabriel shudders violently. He can almost picture it. The leather around his wrist and his ankles, holding in an uncomfortable position while Sam goes through their toy collection. He moans behind the gag as he imagines his lover playing with his hole. Stuffing him full with vibrating eggs after he started out with beads. Moving on to the thick vibrators with various settings. 

They're never enough to make him come. He always needs some kind of edge to it and Sam has always been good at providing. 

Sam fists Gabriel's hair, pulling at it until it's almost painful. 

"I see you want to be used, angel," Sam says. His fingers do something wonderful to Gabriel's ass. "How many toys do you want in your ass? Should we start out with two?" 

A shudder through Gabriel when Sam pressing something inside him without bothering to take the other toy out. It feels amazing, having Sam's finger inside him, rubbing and pressing while he adjusts the new object into the correct position. He jerks into his lover's touch when clever fingers wrap themselves around his leaking shaft. Gabriel whines. This, more than anything else drives him to tears. Sam knows exactly how to tease him, but Gabriel tries to be good. Ruts only a little into Sam's closed fist. 

"Ah, ah, not yet, Gabriel. I will enjoy the sight a while longer," Sam purrs. "You look beautiful like this, with a cord dangling out of your ass that's wrapped around a second vibe. I bet you're going to love this." 

Gabriel knows what follows next. He waits for it and then bucks violently as two toys come alive in his ass. They're massaging his insides, tease his prostate until he's clenching around it. Soon he's writhing on the bed but doesn't get very far, because Sam is holding him down. One hand between his shoulder blades is enough to make him immobile. He's forced to endure the sweet pleasure and all Gabriel can do to distracting himself is to suck harder at the plug on his mouth. 


End file.
